


Salute

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Salute

The day had finally arrived. Al had gotten up earlier than usual, feeling both excited and nervous. Nevertheless, he was glad about it; it wasn’t every day he retired from the Navy.

Sam had been speechless when he’d told him. Al explained his reason: With Sam now home safe and sound, Al felt it was time to quit the military. He told Sam that he always knew when it was time to leave a party, and now was the time.

Sam came up behind Al and slid his arms around his waist.

“Got time for a little military support, Admiral?”


End file.
